A Dragon's Heart
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Long ago Dragon's once roamed the skies of Middle Earth before the Elves, Dwarves and Man. Soon their numbers dwindle till there were only 7 Dragons of Old, but they disappeared without a trace. When a young hobbit stumbles upon a cave while looking for a place to read he finds more than he could ever hope for.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dragon's Heart: Chapter 1:**

**(This fanfic was inspired by the movie THE HOBBIT. I love this movie! Enjoy!)**

_"Once long ago before the time of the Elves, Dwarves, and Man; there was a time where the trees would sing with the wind and where the sky and the Earth would dance together in harmony. Animals would run through the forest and the eagles would soar in the sky, but they were not the only ones to soar the sky… The Dragons ruled the mountains tops and soared the sky with eagles. There were the Red Dragons bringers of the Flames, the Blue Dragons keepers of Water, the Black Dragons keepers of Knowledge, the Gold Dragons bringers of Strength and Tenacity, The Green Dragon keeper of the Earth, the Grey Dragons bringers of the Wind and lastly there was the Silver Dragon the most wisest of all the Dragons._

_ The Silver Dragons were able to perform the ancient magic that allowed all life to flow and prosper… Until the Elves, Dwarves and Man came to the Earth and soon the Dragons began to dwindle try as they might their kin began to fall one by one until only 7 remain. The last 7mighty Dragons disappeared without a trace until one small Hobbit found a discovery of a lifetime."_

A young hobbit was walking through the forest looking for a good spot to read his book. His curly dark brown hair bounced as he walked making into a slightly tangles mess as he walked through the trees. As he walked through the trees his white shirt sleeves would get snagged on little branches and his dark brown vest would carried his book. The young hobbit didn't pay any heed to the path in front of him and managed to walk on a patch of weak Earth. He fell into a deep tunnel; sliding down dirt, rocks and mud. He landed upon his back with a ***Thud*** groaning in pain he managed to sit himself up.

He began to scan his surrounding until his blue eyes came upon a large tunnel he then slowly stood up and dusted of his dark brown breaches. As he began to walk into the tunnel he was amazed at how big it as he walked backwards he turned to see that the tunnel led to the entrance of a large room the room appeared to barren. It was then that his eyes landed on something in the middle of the large chamber. There he saw what appeared to be a dragon statue he walked over to and placed a hand upon the hide. He could feel the thick skin and the roughness of the dragon's scales.

He began to examine the rest of the dragon; the front of the dragon had rounded snout with what appeared to whiskers extending from its jaw to the chin; so small spike were above where the whiskers started. On top of the Dragon's head were two large spikes protruding from its forehead backwards toward the end of its head. The Dragon had a slightly long neck; its spine was covered in sharp spikes though there was enough room for someone to sit upon its back. It had thick back legs each with three sharp claws and a smaller claw further back it reminded him of a chicken leg. The front legs however were slightly thinner also with three talons and what appeared to be a thumb claw to help it grip. The Dragon also had a long tail that was curled around its body. As he walked back around the Dragon he didn't notice its eye opening revealing a dark brown iris with a thin pupil.

It was then that the young hobbit looked one of the scales when he noticed a slight glint from it. He placed a hand on it and began to rub the dirt off revealing a silver scale. The young hobbit didn't notice that the tail was moving toward him until it was wrapped around his waist. He let out a yell in surprise and fear as the Dragon whipped him away from its body soon it was on its feet. The Dragon shook its self from the dirt revealing a large Silver Dragon. The Silver Dragon began to spread its wings showing off its large wings. The wings had a thing membrane in between each of its wing bones and a large spike at the top of its tail.

The silver dragon then cast both its eyes at the young hobbit that was still wrapped up in its tail.

_"Who are you?" _a young female musical voice asked into the young hobbits mind.

He looked around the room to see who said that before he landed his eyes on the dragon.

"W-w-was t-t-that y-y-y you?" He asked her with fear in his eyes.

The dragon tiled its head before he heard the voice again reply,_" Yes young hobbit. I am the Dragon that is speaking to you. Now tell me, what is your name?"_

"F-Frodo B-Baggins. Please don't eat me! I didn't mean to wake you up!" He whimpered out.

The dragon grinned showing of its sharp teeth before Frodo heard a musical laughter in his head.

_"Ah, my dear young Hobbit I am not going to eat you. Tell me how is Bilbo Baggins doing?" _The Silver Dragon asked as it gently set him down onto his feet.

"How do you know my Uncle? And who are you?" Frodo asked as he walked in front of the Dragon as soon as it let him go.

_"Ah, you're Uncle and I met a long ways back to the time he went on his adventure. And I am called Ithildin and I am the last female Silver Dragon." _She replied back.

"That's Elvish for Silver," Frodo replied with awe.

Ithildin shook her head in confirmation before she turned her head toward the entrance of her home.

_"We should be getting back home, young Frodo. Besides I don't want Bilbo getting worried about you." _She said looking back at Frodo.

He smiled before replying," Of course."

Ithildin then began to lead Frodo out of the cave and into the light of day as they exited Frodo could see vast amounts of fields that stretch cross leagues of land. Ithildin turned to Frodo and asked,_" It has been far too long since I stretched my wings. Would you like me to fly you back to the Shire?"_

Frodo looked at her before smiling in enthusiasm before replying," Yes that would be wonderful. I have always wondered what birds could see high about the clouds. Besides I am sure Uncle Bilbo would love to see you again."

Ithildin nodded her head before crouching down and holding out her large taloned hand. Frodo then cautiously stepped onto her hand. He grabbed her talon holding on she gently lifted him onto her back and setting in between one of her large spike.

_"Hold on, young Frodo. Especially since this is the first time I have had any one on my back," _Ithildin said cautiously.

Before Frodo could ask or say anymore Ithildin was soon jumping into the air. This caused Frodo to squeeze his eyes shut in terror before he gently pried one of his eyes open. Frodo looked around in awe it was then that he spotted the Shire.

"There it is!" Frodo yelled out.

Ithildin let a roar of happiness before she flew down landing outside of the Shire it was then that Frodo asked," Why did you land here?"

_"I do not wish to spook your kinsmen." _Ithildin replied as she helped Frodo down.

"I suppose that would be wise," Frodo said as soon as his feet touched down.

Ithildin then looked to the sky and closed her eyes at first Frodo didn't understand what she was doing until she began to glow. He covered his eyes as soon as the light got too bright for him. When he opened them again there stood a woman with long hair that stopped at her ankles and was as black as night; her dark brown eyes reminded him of the earth. She was wearing a long white dress that was hung round her right shoulder it appeared that she also wore no shoes. Her caramel colored skin seemed to glow as the sun bathed her in its divine warmth.

"I-Ithildin is that you?" Frodo asked nervously.

She laughed before replying," Yes it is I young one. I have merely changed my shape so I can blend in better. I believe your kin would have a large fright should I enter your small village in my Dragon form."

"True, well then shall we go see Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked. When she nodded her head she followed Frodo into the small village.

It was just as she remembered it the small homes of each hobbit built into small hills, with wooden gates and small little mail boxes. Children laughter flew through the wind making the village come alive along with the hussle and bussle of the adult hobbits. It was then that the came to the door of her dear friend Bilbo Baggins.

Frodo opened the door and called out," Uncle Bilbo! I brought over a friend!"

"Friend Frodo?" Bilbo replied as he entered the main hallway that lead to the front door. When he looked at the door as soon as Frodo stepped aside, allowing Ithildin to enter the home. Bilbo nearly dropped his pipe in surprise at the young woman who crunched over in his small home.

"Ithildin, is that you? My goodness you haven't aged a day. You're as beautiful as ever!" Bilbo said with a smile.

Ithildin crouched down to her knees and gave Bilbo a hug before replying back," And you're still the handsome young man I have met all those years ago."

Bilbo pulled away laughing before asking," Would like some tea and hear about my party plans for tomorrow?"

" Of course my dear Bilbo. I hope to catch up with how the world has changed in my absence and will Frodo be accompanying us?" Ithildin asked.

"Of course! My dear nephew I don't know how you found her, but come I wish to hear the tail." Bilbo stated and soon the three of them were heading into Bilbo's dining room to recount the afternoon's adventures.

**(Sorry if Frodo was OOC and Bilbo was too. ^_^ Enjoy!)**


	2. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


End file.
